


Blame The Airhorn

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-38: The Rise and Fall of Ahsoka Tano and Katooni [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a proud dad, Don't mess with Katooni's fighter, F/F, F/M, Humour, Hunting traps, Let them be kids!, Prank Wars, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Padawan Learner Katooni initiates a prank war against her Master Ahsoka Tano. Hilarity ensues.





	Blame The Airhorn

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm not strong with humour, but because of the heavy subject in the other story of Never Forgotten, I felt you all needed a break. So here you go! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes or grammar errors that escaped my gaze. I will come back to fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Everything is funny, as long as it's happening to somebody else."_

\- Will Rodgers

* * *

Legend:

_ Italics/Underline: Scene/Time & Year change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via Force bonds and other communication devices_

* * *

Character Ages:

Jedi Knight/General Ahsoka Tano: 18 Years; Born: 39 BBY

Padawan Learner/Commander Katooni: 15 Years; Born: 36 BBY

Jedi Knight/General Anakin Skywalker: 29 Years; Born: 50 BBY

Jedi Master/General Obi-wan Kenobi: 45 Years; Born: 66 BBY

Kaeden Tano (née Larte): 18 Years (a month or two after Ahsoka); Born: 39 BBY

* * *

_ Year: 21 BBY… _

_ Morning… _

Canon: _Post-Brain Invaders; Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Ahsoka's Room, Shared Dormitory, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

The rays of sunlight coming through the blinds danced along the walls of a room belonging to a Jedi Knight, but no ordinary Jedi Knight. This room belonged to Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta hailing from the planet of Shili, the public often call her The Huntress. She made a name for herself amongst the Jedi Order for being allowed entry past the permitted age, which is three; the High Jedi Council brought her in at eight years old and at that same age, because no other Master or fellow Knight would take her on, it was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who took on the role and he wasn't long after being knighted himself. That was ten years ago, Ahsoka is now eighteen with a Padawan of her own that was assigned to her, not chosen at the start of The Clone Wars; the Padawan Learner's name is Katooni, a Tholothian. The two of them had a bit of a rough start, but Ahsoka learned to accept her and Katooni was the same, after wanting to prove herself that she isn't too young to be her Master's Padawan and at only fourteen. Katooni may be a snippy Padawan, she is well able to take care of herself, independent and can stand her own ground. The Master and Padawan have a somewhat informal relationship because of the nicknames they call each other. Ahsoka is called Little 'Soka or 'Soka by Jedi Master Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, Snips by Anakin and then Stripes courtesy of Katooni. Depending on her mood, Katooni is called by one of two nicknames and one by the men of The 332nd: her Master calls her Snarks or Kitty Kat and then her battalion, primarily Captain Slip (CT-4056) and Akul Squadron like calling her Kid. Either way, she doesn't mind it because she earned the respect of the battalion, as well as Anakin's too: The 501st Legion, due to the fact she saved his own Captain: Rex (CT-7567) from General Grievous when Skywalker ' _borrowed_ ' her to help him rescue his astromech R2-D2. Katooni duelled and survived the encounter with Grievous, making her one of the luckiest Padawans but for her Master… let's just say she did not take to it very well.

Speak of the devil, the door of Ahsoka's room opens with a quiet hiss, yet somehow not startling her. A single figure entered, practically tip-toeing to avoid making a sound, it clearly was Katooni and she had something in her hand, it looked like a can with a horn attached to it. The young fifteen-year-old Padawan masked her Force signature to avoid being detected as well as blocking her bond for good measure, it was thankful the block did not disturb her Master and the Togruta is known to a be a deep sleeper and a loud snorer, which she constantly denies. The object that Katooni had on hand was obviously an airhorn and it has one use that she had in mind, which could lead to her early demise, but it was certainly worth the risk. Getting close enough to her Master, the teenage Tholothian had to calm herself to prevent giggling or laughter, put the airhorn near Ahsoka's montrals, her index finger on the button. Counting down from three, her finger put pressure on the button, releasing a very loud sound, caused by the compressed air inside the can; because it was so close to the montrals, it startled Ahsoka, snapping her awake as she leapt from her bed making the Padawan jump back. She watched with very amusement as her Master yelled:

"HOLY FORCE!" And crashing to the floor. Ahsoka rubbed her head, not amused by the unorthodox wake-up call in the middle of a good sleep and hearing her room filled with laughter. Katooni's laughter. Her Padawan was hunched over, unable to speak as Tano glared at her, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. Master Tano wondered if Katooni woke herself up just to do this, seriously though, she thought it must be a crime to be this happy in the morning. She puts up with Kaeden, who was from Raada, being this happy, but Katooni? Force help her. Ahsoka would have slept with her secret wife Kaeden Larte last night, she may have avoided this unfortunate predicament, but her wife was stressing over a practical exam she needed to prepare herself for and Ahsoka opted to leave her beloved in peace. If there's one person who can make The Huntress grovel in fear, just ask her wife; all it takes is one glare, a change of tone and the famous General Tano feels reduced to nothing but a Youngling or a Shiny (a Clone fresh out of training and is yet to paint his armour). To put it this way, Kaeden Larte-Tano is like Ahsoka's anchor or her better half. "Katooni!" Ahsoka growled and attempted to make a grab for her, but her Padawan bolted out the door with a speed she didn't think she had or could possess, heavily reminding her of Flash (CT-22-8190). Then Ahsoka smirked, her sapphire-blue becoming icy and determined. _"Well, then my young Padawan, an eye for an eye they say. Two can play at this game."_ Ahsoka began to plot to get back at Katooni, maybe even pull out some old pranks she used on Anakin and Obi-wan, Plo Koon and even Shaak Ti, once she opened up more to them.

Poor Katooni has no idea what she has initiated. The Master will make the Apprentice pay.

_ A Few Hours After the Airhorn Prank… _

( _Scene: Hangar, The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

General Tano practically beelined for _The Hunter_ , skipping breakfast at the temple, she'll get food at the barracks once she gets this done or just get food in the mess hall of this Ventor-class ship. Being Skywalker's former Padawan has its perks, Anakin taught her a lot about mechanics, fixing and modifying ships, to tinkering and handling droids. Ahsoka has built in her own tinkering skills from building animal traps. Katooni was busy at her morning class, Ahsoka assumes it is Planetary Politics, something about learning about the government of Ruusan and The Ruusan Reformation that was passed one thousand years ago. She then has a lengthy break and uses that said break to tinker, modify or tune up her own blue and white Eta-2 Actis Interceptor, like how Anakin taught her, Ahsoka showed Katooni everything she learned from Anakin about mechanics. Even though Katooni frowned upon it before, she is now grateful for a lifelong skill, her Padawan is nearly as good a mechanic as her. After being issued the Eta-2 Jedi Fighters, Katooni treats hers like it is her baby, Tano can't complain since she is the same, therefore, the young Tholothian would almost kill anyone who dares to touch her fighter without her hovering over them. Knight Tano generally respects Katooni's space, but because of the air horn prank this morning, that rule is out the window and the Togruta's masterplan is to mess with the fighter in such a way that Kitty Kat is going to be sprayed in the face with coolant foam. Now, Ahsoka is on a timer, her Padawan's class only lasts an hour, but the said class is already half an hour in, that leaves thirty minutes or twenty-five minutes per se, to… sabotage the fighter. Putting on her protective eyewear, Ahsoka got to work, all the while smirking. Little Katooni is going to regret messing with her.

_ Two Hours Later… _

( _Scene: Mess Hall, The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Ahsoka took her seat beside Captain Slip and the rest of Akul Squadron, all joining her for either coffee, breakfast or a quick snack. She was animatedly talking to the Captain of her battalion, while the rest of the squad talked amongst each other except for Deadshot (CT-9350). He's more of a listener, an order taker than engaging in a conversation, no one blames him for that and Ahsoka respects that. Respect for the personality of each of her men is something Ahsoka always had for her battalion, it's why they are so fiercely loyal to her, she treats them as men, never flesh droids and calls each and every one of them by their name; under her, it's like they were never given numbers; some accidentally forget their numbers. Their General tries her best to keep casualties low, so far in terms of war, beside The 501st, this battalion is known to have the lowest casualty rate, making Ahsoka one of the best Generals in the Grand Army of the Republic, other than Anakin, Obi-wan, Plo Koon and a select few other Jedi. Slip was about to tell his General that their ammunition count for the blasters are low and need to request a new supply, before he could get the words out, there was a roar that spread through the corridor outside and entering the mess hall. It was so loud, some of the men almost jumped out of their armour, literally if that was possible.

"STRIPES!" Roared the Commander at the top of her lungs. For her size at fifteen, still standing below most of the troopers' waists, she has quite a large pair of lungs to hit that volume level. Everyone in the room wondered who dared to piss off their Commanding Officer, though the answer was already out because of the nickname, that is General Tano's nickname. If any of her men try to use it other than Commander Katooni and General Skywalker; though he uses Snips more, they get a dirty look or a smack, a playful one, on the back of their heads. Slip risked a glance over at his General who was smirking while trying to retain a burst of laughter, whatever she did, it is not good. He turned his attention to his Commander, who entered the mess hall covered in head to toe with… is that coolant foam!? Little gods, he wished he had his helmet to hide his face, he wanted to laugh too. Katooni is known to being careful with her fighter, how did she manage that? She's never careless, their Commander has been taught by the best mechanic, second to General Skywalker unless… the rest of Akul Squadron: Edge (CT-11-7387), Lucky (CT-7777), Flash, Hacker (CT-20-2156), Jester (CT-4984), Stab (CT-24-3103) and Bomber (CT/ARC-1629) all looked at General Ahsoka Tano, who was now failing miserably to cover up her laughter, her entire body was shaking, you can see it in her shoulders. Katooni glared at her Master, putting the pieces together, Ahsoka must have messed with her fighter while she was in class, it was payback for the air horn.

"I take it you got a little careless with the coolant foam, my Padawan." The Togruta snorted, "I taught you better than that when it comes to mechanics. Perhaps you need a refresher." If looks could kill, Padawan Katooni swears she could kill her Master one hundred times over and repeat. What happened to the rule that her Master respected her space and property!? Ahsoka violated that solely to get back at her for the air horn prank.

"Let this be a warning, Master," There was a sharp emphasis on Ahsoka's title, as her Master grinned with triumph, sipping her coffee. She's not going to let Stripes win so easily. "You better watch your back!" Then Katooni proceeded to stomp out of the mess hall to take a shower and find her spare Jedi robes that she keeps in her bunk on The Hunter, which is a good thing. Ahsoka's prank made them even, but the teenager was determined now to uneven the number. _"I'll get you back alright."_ She finished mentally, already planning the next prank, which may take the rest of the day to set up. It's a good thing they're grounded for an inventory resupply before they get assigned another mission on the frontlines.

_ Next Day… _

_ Morning… _

( _Scene: Kitchenette, Shared Dormitory, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Katooni was up again at the dawn once more to enact her second prank. She is still fuming that her Master violated their agreed rule about touching, intruding, even sabotaging each other's property. Tano purposely tinkering her Eta-2 Fighter to spray its coolant foam in her face was a low blow, if she went near anywhere near her own fighter, Ahsoka would lecture her and give double the number of meditation sessions with either her or Obi-wan; Anakin is a terrible choice by the way. Her Master generally hates meditation, but has learned to… tolerate it, though she doesn't do it to the same extent as other Jedi Knights and Masters, particularly Grand Master Yoda. Anyway, the only person she allows to even fix and modify her fighter is that highly gifted mechanic student from the guild in Coruscant: Kaeden Larte. Katooni remembers Kaeden, that student got herself wrapped up in the incident with the bioweapon called the Blue Shadow Virus; this was due to the fact Kaeden was aiding the other mechanics on _The Hunter_ , apparently, her Master spoke to Admiral Skylar that a close friend of hers was looking for work experience. What better place to get mechanics experience, fixing fighters in particular, than with The GAR? Hailing from Raada, her background is clearly farming, Katooni wondered what made her come here? Anyhow, while the three-strike team attacked Doctor Nuvo Vinidi's lab hidden underground on the planet of Naboo. Ahsoka made it clear to her friend, that Katooni had warmed up to because any friend of her Master's, is a friend to her; to not follow her and of course, Kaeden disobeys orders. The Padawan was surprised by Kaeden's bravery when she just picked up a fallen DC-15S Blaster Carbine and helped take down the droids like she already trained with a blaster. She was better help than Jar Jar Binks, the representative of the Gungan water world, no offence to him, but he tried. The former farmer was even trapped with them when the bomb containing the virus spread around the base and they all got infected, Senator Amidala and Kaeden too, along with Captain Rex (CT-7567) and her own Captain: Slip. Jar Jar was the lucky one, having his hazard suit undamaged. That was the time she saw Master Tano at her peak with worry, as well as Master Skywalker, those two were racing against the clock, retrieving the cure that was found on the planet of Iego.

It kind of bugged her for a while, a part of her brain was saying that there is something more between her Master and Kaeden, Ahsoka continuously told her she's a very close friend but… Ahsoka knows the Jedi Code forbids attachment and if her assumption is right about Ahsoka being more than close to Kaeden; she literally has broken every single rule and spat in the face of the Jedi Order. She wondered about bringing it up to Master Skywalker or Kenobi, Katooni believes attachment does bring someone close to the Dark Side, yet seeing Master Ahsoka look so happy being around Kaeden, maybe the Jedi Code is wrong and outdated; Kaeden appears as if she acts as some sort of… balance or an anchor for her Master. She noticed a similar thing between Anakin and the senator, but shrugged it off, spending more time observing her own Master and Kaden's interactions. For all Katooni knows, Ahsoka could be the shining example to give the Order and the High Jedi Council a wake up call, along with a slap in the face. If Kaeden is making Ahsoka happy, then she is too, but Katooni doesn't exactly have enough proof that Kaeden is her Master's girlfriend or even beyond that; her wife possibly? Who knew Ahsoka was into women? Though same-sex marriage doesn't bother Katooni, Tano seems happier and lighter around Kaeden, even her Master,s Force signature becomes lighter. Therefore, the Tholothian is going to turn a blind eye for now.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, Katooni silently made her way into the kitchenette, making her way to the cupboards. The cupboard above the kettle is where the condiments are stored: the sugar, pepper… salt. The teenage Padawan is well aware that her Master is a terrible morning person, something she rubbed off from her Master, Anakin; no wonder she was late for her classes, all those stories she heard from Master Kenobi, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti. A famous story she heard from the other Younglings and Padawans when they managed to convince Ahsoka to play Tag and Hide n' Seek; they got wrecked, because Skywalker's former Padawan is a hunter and tracking is one of her best skills. She also won the Hide n' Seek game by staying hidden in the vents, no one asked her to play with them again. Opening the cupboard, Katooni reached for the sugar that is kept in a small bowl, along with the sugar bag and poured the sugar back into it; scrapping out every single grain and powder. Once that was done, she placed the salt into the bowl in place of the sugar, Tano is going to be in for a rude awakening, this prank will definitely get her yelled at, especially since her Master cannot function right without her dose of caff; but it will do as retribution for tampering with her Eta-2. Closing the cupboard, Katooni reached for the lower cabinet to pull out some cereal, along with blue milk from the fridge, which will serve as her breakfast, along with grabbing a spoon. As she sat down, the door opened and out came a still-waking up, half-sleepy Ahsoka Tano, the teenage Tholothian knew in an instant that Master Tano was going to make caff first and it was taking all her self-control to not grin like a di'kut. She watched with great anticipation as Ahsoka trudged to the cupboard, reached for her favourite mug and scooped three heaped teaspoons of caff, then took out the ' _sugar_ '. The Togruta who is three years older always had a terrible sweet tooth. To Katooni's delight, her Master put four teaspoons of it into the mug.

 _"This is going to be brilliant."_ Katooni couldn't stop herself from grinning, but she was able, somehow to keep herself from laughing; Ahsoka on the other hand, was eyeing her Padawan with great suspicion. Like she told herself before, it has to be a crime to be so happy in the morning, but her snarky Padawan said something about getting her back for messing with the fighter. Ahsoka simply shrugged it off because… what could Katooni do to top that? The Togruta poured the hot water, stirring the contents together and then took her seat with the steaming caff. Tano caught the box of cereal and poured some for herself, Katooni can't understand how Ahsoka could eat cereal dry. That was when the eighteen-year-old Togruta picked up her hot, freshly made mug of caff, tipped her head back and took a large gulp of it. As soon as the caff hit Ahsoka's tastebuds, her eyes went wide; spitting the caff into her Padawan Learner's face. Well… she didn't want to be spewed with her Master's caff, but that's the price you pay for revenge, as she grinned triumphantly, watching Ahsoka with terrible glee while she coughed on and out the caff. It was terrible! Her tastebuds are crying, particularly the section of her tongue that senses sourness, that was an overload of sourness! Was that not sugar!? By the way her sensory organ reacted, it was not sugar, it was salt! Leaping from her chair, now more awake and cranky than normal, Ahsoka poured herself a glass of water and drank it in one go to relieve her over soured tongue. Katooni was busy drying her face but was laughing at the same time, almost on the verge of tears, over her own laughter, she was somehow able to hear Ahsoka literally growl at her, in a predatory kind of way. That must be why the public calls her The Huntress, like how they call Anakin The Hero with No Fear and Obi-wan is The Negotiator… the Order already calls him that a since he is a master in the are of negotiating while Ahsoka and Anakin are masters of ' _aggressive negotiations_ '. The rule of thumb is not to send those two on diplomatic missions unless they are needed as bodyguards for a senator.

"What the kriff Katooni!?" She half-yelled, better than one-hundred percent yelling. "Was that salt?",

"It's a classic prank." Was Katooni's reply, still grinning.

"That was completely and utterly childish! You're such an adiik!" Ahsoka took another gulp of water after refilling it. "Along with being an aaray in the shebs!" Katooni simply snorted, understanding the words Ahsoka used in Mando'a. She does forget, with some convincing, Jester taught her how to speak and understand the language of the Mandalorians who live on the planet of Mandalore (or Mand'alore). Who gives Ahsoka the right to call her childish? Her Togruta Master can be just as childish as her when she puts her mind to it. It was clear to her though, Tano has gone all grumpy mode because her morning caff is ruined, which is evident as she stomped back towards her room to change into her Jedi robes and amalgamation of armour that protects her chest, forearms and lower legs and have been spray painted with thin orange streaks. "You better watch yourself, my Padawan." She muttered, reentering her room, shutting it behind her. Katooni just smiled, taking a spoonful of her cereal and used her bond to answer back.

 _"Sure."_ Then she felt Ahsoka slam, what some would call a concrete wall, she calls a Mandalorian Iron wall, blocking their connection. Katooni already knows such strong shields that Ahsoka developed was due to her past, Anakin told her it took him a month and a half to convince her to lower it; breaking it would cause her to distrust him. It was impressive for an eight-year-old Force-sensitive to be able to create such a powerful, impenetrable shield, apparently, it was strong enough to keep Grand Master Yoda out of her mind. Shaking the thoughts of her Master's past, a pretty dark one really, Katooni decided to revel in her current victory.

_ Four Hours Later… _

( _Scene: Training Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Padawan Katooni was making her way down through the halls of the Jedi Temple, heading to the training room, her Master commed her ten minutes ago for their daily sparring sessions and lightsaber practice. It's probably one of the few classes with Ahsoka that the Tholothian likes, she's been considering in her mind wanting to learn Jar'Kai: the art of dual wielding. Ahsoka has been teaching her Form IV: Ataru to make up for any weaknesses or gaps left by her other forms, such as Form III: Soresu, Form V: Shien/Djem So and Form VI: Niman. Katooni knows the basics of Form I: Shii-Cho, but never studied it to its fullest like Master Kit Fisto has and his mastery over the most basic of the forms is not to be underestimated. Last year, he fought General Grievous in his lair and actually had the cyborg fearing for his life until his stupid Magna Guards arrived, a part of Katooni felt Master Fisto should have killed Grievous; he's the leader of the Separatist Droid Army, his death would be a punch to the gut for the Separatists. Of course, Grievous is famously known for making narrow escapes, as dangerous as he is as a Jedi Hunter. The Tholothian Padawan still can't get it out of her head that she survived facing Grievous, she vowed never to call him another ' _stick tinny_ ' again, thank little miracles he isn't a Force-sensitive cyborg and then she begins to wonder if electromagnetic grenades or Droid Poppers would actually work on him. That'll be an interesting theory to test. Katooni made a mental note to bring this up to her Master is she were to ever run into General Grievous.

Turning left, the training room which is only another thirty steps away, Katooni just decided to pick up the pace, eagerly wanting to begin her favourite lesson with Ahsoka. Not many of the Jedi, particularly the Council like their informal bond, a similar bond Ahsoka has and still does, with Master Skywalker. Ahsoka hates being called Master Tano, far too formal for her liking, she also had a slight discomfort of being called by that term due to her time almost getting sold into slavery as a slave fighter. Seeing the door marked ' _Training Room_ ' in Galactic Basic, Katooni pushed the button, her mind buzzing about what new skills Tano will teach her. The door opened and the Tholothian stepped in, only for her foot to hit something and it felt like rope, looking down, she saw her foot triggered a tripwire. A tripwire for what? Her question was answered when something wrapped around her left foot, her ankle to be specific, pulling her forward as her back hit the floor, so fast her brain could not comprehend she was upside-down and figure out where the counterweight is; plus her lightsaber clattered to the floor, now unable to free herself. A familiar laugh, a delirious one, filled the training room, out behind the pillar was Ahsoka Tano, leaning against it as she held her stomach and there were tears in her eyes. Katooni pouted at her Master, she swears Ahsoka can be so childish when she puts her mind to it, also no doubt to Anakin's influence. He must have shown her Master what it is to have fun, real fun after her difficult childhood, she remembers Anakin telling her he spent a good few months to not only convince her to lower her shields, but also to trust him and that she won't be mistreated. On the one part, Katooni is glad that Skywalker managed to get Ahsoka to trust people again, though there are times she is still guarded and will throw up her Mandalorian Iron wall if she feels agitated, or she closes up on people when a conversation leads into something she doesn't like. Bringing herself out of her musing, Tano was still laughing at her, trying to control her breath too.

"You forgot the most important lesson, Padawan." She heaved after getting her laughter under control. "Always check your surroundings. Say, I didn't think the scaled-up version of my animal traps would work." It shouldn't be a surprise that her Master knew how build traps, she had to in order to survive in Shili's cruel wilderness and constantly thinking when or if she became an Akul's next meal.

"AHSOKA!" She screeched, "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Katooni began to struggle, but it appeared her struggle is futile, but then she remembered her lightsaber. Just as she reached out for her sabre, it flew in the direction of Ahsoka's hand. "HEY! Give me my lightsaber!" There was a sound of a click filling the room and a split second flash, Ahsoka was holding a holo-camera, a small handheld device with enough space to take a year's worth of photos before needing to replace the internal storage device. Did Ahsoka just take a picture of her in this humiliating position!? "AHSOKA TANO!",

"I'm going to head off now, Katooni and run some ' _drills_ ' with the boys." Ahsoka began to walk away, playfully throwing the device in the air and catching it, also with HER lightsaber in hand. Katooni was glaring daggers behind Ahsoka's back, well knowing the eighteen-year-old is smirking at her victory. The Master and Padawan Learner are now, once again even.

"THIS. MEANS. WAR!" Katooni yelled, punctuating each word for emphasis, as Ahsoka exited the training room, leaving her literally hanging; with the photo of her in tow as possible blackmail. The fifteen-year-old was already plotting revenge against her Master, figuring out how to get back at her, but first, she needs to get down, however, Katooni can't see where the counterweight is. Then she remembered her comlink, no doubt either Anakin or Master Kenobi are around the temple or she could contact Padawan Petro, who's under the tutelage of Jedi Knight Barriss Offee. Offee is another friend of Ahsoka's, once she learned to trust people again, the two became friends when Tano felt comfortable around someone who wasn't Anakin, Obi-wan, Plo Koon and even Shaak Ti. Tapping her comm, contacting Anakin's frequency, it didn't take long for the Knight to answer.

 _"General Skywalker, who is it?"_ Katooni rolled her eyes, Skyguy's typical deadpan voice when he answers.

"Master! This is Katooni." She replied,

 _"Katooni!? Are you okay? Is Ahsoka okay? Is she having another breakdown!?"_ A breakdown? Her Master had one before? Anakin never mentioned those when he told her about Ahsoka's past. Katooni made another note to ask him about that.

"No, Ahsoka is fine. I need help! Tano built this elaborate trap in the training room and I sprung it. Now I'm stuck! Help me!",

 _"Ahsoka built a trap!? Wizard! I'm coming Katooni!"_ He cut the connection and Katooni is betting he is sprinting his shebs down the hall. Though he might get reprimanded for running through the halls. Then she did a double take, did Anakin just say that it was ' _wizard_ ' that his former Padawan built a trap that can hold not just her, but fully grown people!? The Tholothian is having thoughts of murdering Ahsoka or even just join the Dark Side, hey! Maybe even become one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Suddenly, she heard the door slide open, seeing Anakin skid in, with Master Kenobi in tow, the poor man. Katooni kept watching the forty-five year old, not like she is meant to know that, heaving as he tried to catch his breath, Master Skywalker maybe roughly ten years younger, sixteen perhaps; but he still retains his own childlike qualities. That was when she heard another click and her eyes being blinded by a flash, Anakin was holding a holo-camera of his own; Force, she is going to murder both Ahsoka and Anakin! This mystical power… energy, whatever the Force is, has to have a horrendous sense of humour, starting with the fact both the names Anakin and Ahsoka are six letters long and each have three constants and vowels; once her own Master came out of her shell, it turns out, going by Master Kenobi's and Plo's stories, Ahsoka is basically another Anakin in the form of a Togruta. She has seen so many similarities between them both in just one year, it actually makes her cry because Katooni is wondering how Obi-wan does not have grey hairs nor has the entire galaxy collapsed into chaos or exploded. Actually, given their ' _aggressive negotiations_ ' attitude; which why there are terrible choices and wild cards for diplomatic missions and life-saving but nauseous flying skills, plus a knack for: slash first, ask questions later, how neither of them gets banned from any of the regions may it be: The Core, Inner, Mid and Outer Rim, Hutt Space - which is actually possible, she can't argue on that - the Colonies and Expansion Regions must be some strange blessing. People hardly travel near the Deep Core, it is said to be very dangerous, though they are planets, habitable planets in that area, the danger is that giant black hole in the centre. Anyways, Anakin just took another humiliating holo-photo of her, when Ahsoka already took one, but she bets he is going to show his battalion that one; she just had to be friends with The 501st, through Captain Rex, maybe she should have left Rex to die by Grievous' hand or… hands. Force be good to her and thankfully, Obi-wan was sighing, shaking his head at Anakin's childish tendencies.

"Anakin please, you are here to help Katooni, not humiliate her any further." Katooni was about to smile at Kenobi's levelheaded concern, but that quickly dashed. "Though I must say, this is a well executed, intricate mechanism. Knight Tano sure knows how to craft such devices she uses on the battlefield." Anakin snorted at the statement.

"Ha! That must explain why she and Bomber are always cooped up, making new traps and other trinkets. Ahsoka is always crafting something, you should see all the blueprints scattered in her room and office. It makes me jealous!" The teenage Padawan suddenly felt forgotten about and left literally hang dry, as she listened to the playful exchange between Anakin and his former Master. How Obi-wan put up with Ahsoka as his Grand Padawan is beyond her comprehension! She's amazed that he has still kept his dark blonde hair or not get wrinkly from stress.

"Do I need to remind you, Ahsoka is an almost exact carbon copy of you?" Skywalker feigned hurt.

"Uh, Ahsoka may be like me, but at the same time, she's still her own person! I just so happen to be the better parent." He grinned, that infamous smug smile,

"And a terrible influence at that. Look what she has grown up to be now." Deadpanned Obi-wan,

"I know! I'm so proud of my little girl." Anakin answered victoriously, completely shooting down Kenobi's comment and wiping a fake tear off his cheek. Force forbid, like Ahsoka and Kaeden, she has a feeling Anakin and Padmé are close too; help her and the galaxy if this man ever has children. Though… she has to admit, it is sweet of Anakin to say that he sees her Master as a daughter, he did adopt a sort of… fatherly instincts when he chose to be Ahsoka's Master and Tano was only eight; young enough to cling to him, despite unwilling to trust him in their early days of mentorship. Having enough of being ignored, Katooni cleared her throat to get the attention of her Grand Master and Great Grand Master. The two Jedi looked at her.

"If you two are done, please cut me down.",

"Where is your lightsaber, Little One?" Questioned Anakin. If her arms were long enough or Skywalker stood a little closer to her right, left? It's hard to tell when everything is inverted, she'd smack him. "Don't tell me you lost it! Speaking of which, you owe me for covering your shebs while you and Master Sinube looked for that pickpocket and bounty hunter!" Ah yes, Katooni almost forgot about that favour she owes her Grand Master after she stupidly let her lightsaber get stolen, she had to beg Anakin to keep Ahsoka from finding out, long enough for her and Sinube to recover her sabre. Obi-wan was raising an eyebrow, he hasn't heard about that tale, though he has experienced this sort of thing, except Anakin had his sabre destroyed, then modified for his mechanical hand. Oh, Ahsoka had to build a new lightsaber one time when her's was beyond repair during a rescue mission with Anakin and Padmé to save Obi-wan from captivity in the Droid Factory. That mission went very well, sarcastically speaking and then led to the First Battle of Geonosis.

"Shut your karking mouth, Skywalker and cut me down so I can kill Ahsoka!",

"My, my, you really rubbed off Ahsoka. Your language is appalling for someone your age." Obi-wan commented. Katooni's patience was really wearing thin, at this stage, she might as well join the Dark Side.

"E chu ta!" And Anakin groaned,

"I regret teaching Ahsoka that phrase now." The younger Knight cringed as Obi-wan glared at his former Padawan, well knowing his Great Grand Padawan blatantly told him to ' _fuck off_ ' or in this case: ' _fuck you_ '. He honestly thought Anakin would instil better manners and not teach the next generation of Jedi how to swear in his language and Ahsoka knows how to swear in not only Mando'a and Huttese, but Togruti too, so you never know what comes out of her mouth. It seems like Katooni picked up a few of those cues, like Master like Padawan they say and Obi-wan is unsure if he should perceive that as a curse or just bad luck. Master Kenobi sighed, moving towards his Great Grand Padawan to free her from the rope suspending her by the foot, only for his ears to pick the well-known snap-hiss of a lightsaber, quickly followed by the Tholothian yelping as she hit the floor. Obi-wan turned to Anakin as he disengaged his sabre and ignoring Katooni as she dusts herself off and relieving the cricks in her bones and muscles.

"You could have been a little more gentle Anakin.",

"What? Ahsoka did it to me once, so why not Katooni?" Kenobi shook his head, he still doesn't understand how his grey hairs have not come.

"Am I the only sane one here?",

"Thanks for helping Kenobi, Skyguy. I better go and see what damage Stripes has done to my reputation as a respectable Jedi Commander." Turning on her heels, Katooni sprinted out the training room to find her Master. Obi-wan was looking back at Anakin.

"I hope this prank war those two are having won't reach the same level of destruction when you and Ahsoka had one." Anakin raised his hands as a sign of defence,

"Hey now! I wanted to teach Ahsoka how to have fun, that was the best plan I had. In my defence and hers, it was Ahsoka's first time having genuine fun.",

"Oh yes," Obi-wan said sarcastically, "That said plan caused you two to flood your own sleeping quarters, along with setting this very training room on fire AND you broke one of Master Yoda's favourite plant pots. Might I remind you: your definition of fun and mine are completely different." Anakin recalled the list Obi-wan made, sure there was damage done in the midst of their pranks, but it was fun, Ahsoka was having fun. The pranks really helped her to come out of her shell more as he gradually gained her trust, Ahsoka never got to have a proper childhood or live in the comfort of a warm, safe environment, not having to constantly worry about something trying to kill or eat you, survive. It took his former Padawan a week to sleep properly because she was always on guard, ready to wake and attack at the slightest sound. The prank war they had was when she turned eleven and he was twenty-two, eleven years between them, Anakin started off with gentle pranks that wouldn't scare her, like the classic sugar and salt switch; of course, Ahsoka got back at him and she got him good, especially when she began to use her hunting traps on him. The cycle went back and forth, things got a little aggressive and the two of them got quite the reprimanding in the end, but it was worth it, Anakin taught Ahsoka how to have fun without thinking something or someone is going to hurt or kill her.

"Come now Master, let them be kids for a bit. Ahsoka is legally an adult, but it's been a while since she had a prank war. Let them have fun.",

"Until something breaks." Obi-wan muttered humourlessly, as he and Anakin left the training room.

_ Next Day… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

General Tano was making her way to her office to deal with some paperwork that she absolutely abhors. She has to check Captain Slip's datapad containing the reports and inventory checks, detailing what supplies need to be ordered and restocked, at least she tolerates supply checks, it's writing up reports after a battle that she hates. Suspiciously for Ahsoka, things have calmed down between her and Katooni since the last prank to get back at her for the sugar switch, her Padawan usually strikes not too long after her, but to wait this long. The sense of dread that a prank hasn't been initiated has her on edge, it's making her survival instincts twitchy. That is something the Jedi could never break out of her, Anakin didn't even try, well… he did try, but only so she wouldn't be so reactive to the slightest noise in her surroundings. You can't blame her though, spending four years in the wild trying to survive does that and her former Master isn't wrong that she developed trust issues. Her tribe made her an outcast, her parents, whoever they were, seemed like they did little to defend her, Ahsoka would rather not know who they are; it will most likely make her angry and make her go out on the same killing spree when she ended Captain Kikuk and his pirate gang at their headquarters on Florrum. Neither Anakin, Obi-wan, Katooni, practically the entire Council and those she cares about know nothing about that little rampage; she flirted with the Dark Side because of it, but there was an upside to it all: she got her revenge on the pirates who made her life even more miserable. How could she forget about Kaeden, her wife doesn't know about that either, the last thing she wants is Kaeden to be afraid of her, the girl from Raada is the light of her life, her anchor. She would be lost without her lover. Kaeden is the reason Ahsoka fights, she gives her the strength and drive to end the war, she promised her when the war ends, Ahsoka will walk away from the Jedi, though her wife accepted the term once it's after Katooni's knighting. It would be selfish of Ahsoka to walk away from Katooni and not train her to knighthood and only then she will leave, live a happy, quiet, married life as an ordinary couple. That's her goal by the time… whenever the war ends.

Turning right, Ahsoka found her office and entered. Slip probably left the datapad in the cupboard above her desk, she left a note for any datapads containing reports, confidential or not, they are to be stored in that said cupboard. Pulling out the chair, to be ready for her to sit on, the Jedi General reached for the door of the cupboard and pulled. Without warning, Ahsoka was suddenly flooded by thousands of what seems to be ping-pong balls and they kept coming, Tano couldn't close the door, plus the barrage was preventing her from using the Force. Her only option was to shield her head and step back, unfortunately, her right foot stepped on the balls, making the ground uneven, the sole of her foot rolled over it like ball bearings on a smooth surface. The movement caused her to fall back, leaving out a loud yelp as her back hit the floor, the ping-pong balls also stopped falling out, as the last one hit the floor with a rhythmic bounce. There was a wave of pain going through her lower back, thank the Force it wasn't too bad, she had worse, all the injuries Ahsoka had helped her to build an impressive pain tolerance that Stab hates. If she asks kindly tonight, maybe Kaeden will give her a back massage or a massage in other terms. Broken out of her musings of spending time with Kaeden, Ahsoka's montrals picked up laughter coming from the door. Katooni! So she planted all those balls into the cupboard, points to her for being creative, must be payback for the trap yesterday.

"Retribution tastes so sweet." Giggled Katooni, seeing her Master lying on the floor and her office practically flooded with the ping-pong balls she planted. The score has equalised once again. Before Ahsoka could curse Katooni to hell and back, she ran from her, as some of the Shinnies poked their heads in to see what happened. Ahsoka was mildly impressed as she carefully stood up.

"I like ping-pong, okay!?" The two Clones, who are without their helmets, had their armour painted, were looking at her blankly. Ahsoka saw a symbol painted on their chest plate, the symbols looked like teardrops or a comma, the normal position of the symbol and the other was inverted. One was painted black leaving a white dot and the opposite for the other, only outlined in black to make it noticeable. Now she recognised them, those two share a similar bond that Fives (CT/ARC-5555) and Echo (CT-1409) have, their names are Yin (CT-0500) and Yang (CT-1000). Yin is like the crazy brother, while Yang is his better half. They both saw the situation and began to snicker, it wasn't often they see their General in humiliating positions, this is something to relay back to their brothers in the mess hall at lunch. "If you two find this funny," Ahsoka carefully made her way out of her office, forgetting about reports, she decided she'll go over and spend time with Kaeden instead. "You two boys just volunteered yourselves to clean the mess in my office and I expect it spick and span by tomorrow.",

"Yes, sir." They both answered in a downtrodden tone. Usually, that would get a Clone in trouble, but Ahsoka gives them a sense of freedom and only when in duty mode, do they address her properly. The boys got to work as she made her way out of _The Hunter_.

_ Evening… _

( _Scene: Kaeden's Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Ahsoka knew Kaeden was home after being at her mechanic classes. She could hear her wife giving the apartment a quick clean. The apartment is not exactly the same luxury as 500 Republica, but it's nicer than the buildings in the lower levels and it has everything they need. As a bonus, it's close to Dex's Diner. Opening the door, Ahsoka let herself in, her wife knows it is just her. Tano found Kaeden inside the living room, a modest size per se and the rent is fair for Kaeden as she continues her apprenticeship. Turning around, the dark-skinned woman smiled seeing her lover, sprinting towards her favourite Togruta, their lips locking together, then pulled away after a few seconds.

"Miss me already? Tired of your Jedi hang ups yet?" Kaeden playfully asked, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Not yet." Ahsoka answered in a similar tone, "But this is a safe house for now." Her wife cocked her head to the side. A safe house? Why would Ahsoka say that unless… there was trepidation on her face and Ahsoka saw it.

"'Soka what did you do?",

"Why do you jump to the conclusion that I've done something!?" She protested,

"Because you were Skywalker's Padawan, which leads to stupid things and you do attract trouble." Her wife pointed out like it's a matter of fact and the truth.

"I assure you, I did not do anything stupid. Anyways, my own Padawan Learner Katooni started a prank war. She got me back a few hours ago and this is the last place she'll find me.",

"Is that the only reason?" Asked Kaeden in a rather sultry voice that Ahsoka easily picked up and she began to feel… 'turned on' to put it that way.

"Want to find out?" She said huskily, a gleam in her eye, while catching Kaeden by the hand and bringing her to their shared bed. Kaeden slammed the door shut with her foot and the two engaged in an evening of passion behind the closed door.

_ Two Days Later… _

_ Evening… _

( _Scene: Hangar, The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

It was pretty gleeful watching Katooni look a little paranoid. She was constantly on guard and on her toes because she was so confused about the two-day gap. Tano's Padawan expected her to strike yesterday or the day before to get back at her for putting those ping-pong balls in the office cupboard that made the Togruta fall onto her back. Two of the men, Yin and Yang unintentionally volunteered themselves to clean the General's office, now it seems like the boys have no problem of running out, losing, or low on the number of table tennis balls. Others took a few with them to play around with when they're bored and restless. Back to her masterplan to get Katooni back, Ahsoka built another one of her hunting traps, basically consisting of a net that she painted the exact same colour as the floor to make it blend in and created a pressure plate underneath attached to a counterweight. The plate will trigger the counterweight when someone puts their foot down on it, it served her well for catching medium-sized animals during her time on Shili as an outcast. The wilderness of Shili hardened her into a hunter, a warrior, in essence, she is a predator, another part of her that the Jedi have tried to get her to control. Perhaps Master Windu is right, she remembers his words when Anakin, Master Plo and Ti brought her back to the temple, she is too feral, dangerous and a part of her will always be feral. The animal inside her cannot be tamed and the only time she can harness and control it is when she is on the battlefield, even when she slaughtered the pirate gang. That doesn't mean she is dangerous though, Anakin helped her to reintegrate herself back into society, learn how to be around people without thinking they are going to hurt her or sell her, this was after he spent weeks to almost a month convincing her to trust him. Ever since she was young, after being discovered she was Force-sensitive, developing trust issues and many other things, Ahsoka unknowingly created a strong, very strong Force shield; one that even Grand Master Yoda could not break and she can call on that shield whenever she wants; once again, the Jedi thought she was dangerous with such strong mental shields.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Ahsoka finished the trap for Katooni, finishing the last little mechanism of the pressure plate. Standing up, the Jedi General stepped back, impressed at her handiwork, the trap was practically invisible and only she knew where it was. All she had to do was lure Katooni here and watch her embarrassment. Then a voice called out behind her.

"General Tano." Ahsoka almost jumped out of her skin, turning around to see Captain Slip and Katooni beside him. If there's one thing she hates, it is people sneaking up behind her, that's how accidents happen. "Just the person I'm looking for. I need you to give me a hand running the inventory checks on our weapons and ammunition. Katooni came along for some firsthand experience.",

"Sure, let's head to the armoury." Said Ahsoka, completely forgetting about the trap she laid. Tano was to the left of the pressure plate, Katooni to the right and the unsuspecting Captain was right in the walking line of it. Captain Slip put his foot down on the plate, feeling it press down and his war experience kicked in, was that a landmine!? Tano heard the click, as well as Katooni and all three superior officers: the General, the Commander and the Captain looked at each other.

 _"Oh, Sith spit!"_ Tano mentally swore. There was a crash of the counterweight, then the three of them were suddenly pulled upward as the net encased them. In Ahsoka's perspective, it's good to know the trap did work, but she did not want to be caught in her own trap! That is humiliating for a hunter like her. There were gaps in the net to allow limbs to stick out, arms and legs, but too small for their heads, though Ahsoka's montrals were sticking out too.

"Was this your latest prank, Stripes?" Questioned Katooni, with a sense of humour in her tone.

"What did I get myself into?" Grumbled Slip. Can anyone in this battalion, the proud 332nd, a battalion that rivals The 501st and The 212th, be sane? Apparently not when your General was trained up to knighthood by General Skywalker, who passed on his insanity and recklessness to her and his Jedi Commander is no different. Little Gods, he cares about them so much, he would follow General Tano wherever she goes, even into Sith Hell and Katooni is vod'ika to him and his brothers; they all would die for her. The 332nd is aliit. Going back to getting out of Tano's well-designed trap, probably meant for Commander Katooni, it's a good thing his left arm is hanging out, bad news for him, Tano's back is leaning against his right arm, pinning it. "Hey, Commander, see can you reach my left gauntlet. Push the small blue button, it will release a vibro blade hidden in there.",

"You modified your gauntlet to store a vibro blade!?" The General said excitingly. Right, she loves tinkering with things like General Skywalker. "You have to show me how to modify mine! A vibro blade would be really handy!",

"General, you already carry a DC-17 and your lightsabers, don't you have enough?" Countered Slip,

"One does not simply carry enough weapons." She jokingly said. Deadshot was kind enough to teach her how to shoot before Katooni came and was assigned as her Padawan. "Speaking of which, Katooni, I want you to learn how to shoot with a blaster, in case you are separated from your lightsaber." The Tholothian Padawan wished Slip would stop moving his arm, it would make reaching his gauntlet much easier.

"But Obi-wan says they're uncivilised weapons!" The teenager complained, feeling comfortable about wielding such weapons. Katooni never knew Tano could dextrously handle these blasters and wonders if the Council frown upon her for it. Before Ahsoka could counter that statement, Slip beat her to it.

"Hey! Don't insult blasters! Remember, if you were listening Kid, Tano here uses one." Ahsoka meanwhile was fumbling at her waist. She should be able to unclip her shoto, blocking out the argument Slip and Katooni were having about the ' _flashiness_ ' of lightsabers and the ' _uncivilised_ ' use of blaster arms. She can't deny blasters are useful, the DC-17 Deadshot gifted her got her out of many sticky situations and were great for causing distractions; just ask Ventress. Ahsoka's hand finally grasped her shoto, unclipping it while Katooni was too busy trying to get Slip's vibro blade from his gauntlet. Before those two could comprehend anything, there was a snap-hiss and a single whir following it, none of them could count to three as they all hit the floor with a heavy ' _thud_ ', in a tangled, messy and ungraceful heap as Ahsoka's lightsaber deactivated itself. Untangling himself from his General and Commander, Slip stood up, brushing the dust off his armour and decided altogether to abandon the inventory check, delaying it till tomorrow morning, he can't deal with this right now and he walked off, leaving General Tano and Commander Katooni alone in the hangar bay. As his back was turned, he couldn't keep himself from smiling, he likes it when Katooni gets to act her age and not be more mature than she already is; the Jedi denied her of a proper childhood, letting her be a kid, he knows General Tano wouldn't want that. Being close enough to Tano, he knows she never had a childhood herself under different circumstances. _"Just be a kid for one day, Katooni."_ When Slip was far from their presence, Katooni and her Master burst into a fit of laughter, the past couple of days have been the best fun they ever had, also, they tied.

"It's been a while since I had a prank war, Kitty Kat. It was fun." Ahsoka said to her, "Funnily, this one was the least destructive compared to the one I had against Skyguy. That will save us lectures anyways.",

"I had fun too, Stripes. It was nice to act my age for once. Being a Commander is hard, on top of the Jedi expecting us to be… I don't know… block our emotions." Replied Katooni, rubbing her arm nervously. Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on her Padawan's shoulder.

"Hey, chin up. There's no shame in showing emotion, especially with what you are being exposed to. I have to admit, I didn't like the fact the Council brought you into this war last year." The two Jedi made their way over to the crates and sat down, their backs leaning against them. "Believe me Katooni, I have my own doubts towards the Council. They wouldn't let me in when I came, they were going to toss me out again into the urban jungle on a planet I know nothing about." Katooni knows about Ahsoka's past because of Anakin, as she made him tell her. Anakin explicitly told her not to give any hints or inclinations that she knows, otherwise Ahsoka will be really pissed at him; it wasn't his story to tell, it was Ahsoka's, but she was just so impatient, desperately wanting to know her Master better. Katooni didn't like Master Tano keeping secrets from her, no matter how shameful or upsetting they are, she will not judge, but lend a shoulder to cry on if needs be. Ahsoka has been bottling up the emotions of her past for so long, it's only going to be a matter time before it overwhelms her at some point. Skywalker even let it slipped she had a breakdown some time ago, when she does not know, but the Tholothian would have no idea what to do if her Master breaks down if she is there. What else is her Master hiding? Being her Padawan for a year, Katooni still feels there's a lot she doesn't know about Ahsoka, even though they bonded with each other and the adult Togruta treats her like a little sister she never had. "I know I am an unconventional Jedi, Anakin is too and I was his Padawan for nine years. Heed me when I say this: when there is a time you have to break away from traditional teachings, it could very much save your life.",

"I will bear that advice in mind, Ahsoka. By the way, when I do become a Jedi Knight… do you want me to carry on the tradition of prank wars?",

"I think myself and Anakin would like that very much." Chuckled Ahsoka, "I'm a little disappointed we didn't cause property damage. I flooded the sleeping quarters Anakin and I shared, then he set the training room on fire." Then Katooni coughed, giving Tano a glare as she crossed her arms. Ahsoka winced a little, remembering what she did day one of the prank war. "Oh… right… I sabotaged your fighter." And Katooni used that chance to tackle her Master, putting her in a headlock Slip taught her. Unbeknownst to them, from the distance, Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were watching the two from the distance, as they wrestled each other and hurling playful insults.

"THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH MY FIGHTER YOU UTREEKOV!",

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN EMPTY HEAD!?" Obi-wan rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. The two of them were coming for a visit, after being told both Jedi were on _The Hunter_. To his side, Anakin was failing to hold in his giggling, watching his former Padawan messing with his Grand Padawan, it really reminded him of when he was Ahsoka's Master. They have many good memories together, while it's against the Code because of stupid attachment, Anakin secretly took holo-photos of their time as Master and Padawan; his wife Padmé: the former Queen now senator of Naboo keeps them in her apartment on 500 Republica. Ahsoka rubbed off him way too much, it depends on someone's perspective if it's a good or bad thing, like him; being the person she is closest to, the Togruta entrusted the secret to him and Padmé on the fact; before the war broke out, the reason she disappeared after knighting, was because she went off to marry a girl from Raada, a farmer named Kaeden. She's currently in an apprenticeship training to be a mechanic. Padmé is the closest thing Ahsoka has as a mother, she met her when she turned ten and practically clung to her; Snips just knew she could trust Padmé. Anakin sees Ahsoka as his daughter, as does his wife, there have been times his former Padawan calls them mom and dad and she still does. Anakin will never forget the mortified and embarrassed faces of Kaeden and Ahsoka, when he and Padmé insisted their daughter bring the woman who captured her heart. It was hilarious to see Kaeden Larte-Tano grovel in absolute fear of being in a ' _Meet the Parents_ ' situation, it was terrifying because her mom is an influential senator that could put her in prison for life and her dad will just put her in a body bag; Ahsoka on the other hand, was just mortified, wishing to crawl under a rock and hide to save herself humiliation. That reminds Anakin, it makes him all the more prouder to be her father, Padmé is the same as `Soka's adopted mother. They officially adopted her in 29 BBY, it didn't take a lot of convincing for his own secret wife to march down to the adoption centre to get the papers, as soon as she heard Ahsoka's story, Padmé knew in that instant his Snips needed parents who would show her what it means to be loved. Neither of them regret nothing, not regretting secretly adopting Ahsoka behind the backs of the Jedi Order and the Little Akul was so delighted to have parents who would care for her. Then `Soka marrying Kaeden Larte has made her all the more happier. Obi-wan's moaning brought Anakin back to reality.

"Oh Force, I feel a headache coming.",

"Don't be like that Master. As I said before," He smirked, staring back at Ahsoka and Katooni, who are still wrestling. He saw Snips trapping Katooni in a Triangle Chokehold, as the young teenager tried to break free. "Let them be kids."

_Fin_

* * *

Translations:

Mando'a:

Di'kut: Idiot/Useless individual/Waste of space (literally: someone who forgets to put their pants on)

Adiik: Child (aged 3 to 13 years)

Aaray: Pain

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Aliit: Family

Vod'ika: Little brother/sister

Utreekov: Fool/Idiot (literally empty head)

Huttese:

E chu ta: Fuck off/Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I will be returning my focus to Part II of Never Forgotten's interlude. Anyhow, I hope you liked this one-shot. You know where the comment box and Kudo is.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
